World Between Worlds : Falling Without Gravity
by SynAlistair
Summary: Naya Alester and Kairi Holt are two unsuspecting girls pulled into Wonderland through simple nature. Unfortunately, the game is not in motion, therefore they are susceptible to all the dangers of Wonderland and the role holders are not obligated to love them. What will happen? This is a new twist I think, hahah, but I hope you enjoy :)


Falling Without Gravity ~ Syn Alistair M-Maturish

Prologue

-Let's play a game…

Kairi slipped on her sneakers hesitantly as her close friend Naya latched the final buckle to her boot. Naya stood up, a grin plastered to her pale, freckled face. She was bounding with excitement which was quite obvious if you could spot the sparks in her brown eyes.

"Ready yet?" Naya groaned, hopping from one foot to another with energy.

Kairi tied the laces slowly, desperately wanting to know where they were going. She never saw Naya this excited unless it was something huge. When she finished tying her pink and white sneakers, Kairi leaned back on Naya's front porch stairs. "Come on Naya, where we going?" she asked again, a futile attempt, because she got the same silent smile as usual.

Flinging a messenger bag over her shoulder, Naya began her trek towards the woods. Kairi followed, her short legs stretching to keep up with Naya. These two were admirable in most ways, childish, but none the less they held an air of maturity around them. Naya had her tight black jeans stuffed into her combat boots, wearing a purple tank and a plaid jacket that hid the blade at her hip. Kairi on the other hand sported a green shirt that brightened her fluorescent eyes, and tan capris, with a baseball cap hiding her shiny red hair.

Both were lost in their own worlds, trying to escape the reality they lived in. Kairi had wanted to get out of her house as soon as possible, hating the atmosphere in which she lived, and Naya wanted to get away from the high expectations that her parents held her to.

Trying again, Kairi asked Naya, "Please tell me, tell me!" she pleaded with a smile.

Naya returned her impatience for surprises with a smile. Then jokingly said, "We're going to Wonderland."

Kairi had her Naya speak of Wonderland many times, a peaceful place where all your dreams come true, and no one can order you around. It sounded nice, but unfortunately for the both of them, it wasn't real. At least not in the context they had in mind.

Time passed, the setting sun shrunk back into the darkness as the temperature dropped, no longer warmed with the sun's indelible warmth. A dip into the earth revealed itself as Naya and Kairi approached the edge of the cliff. They both looked downwards at the clear pool of water that sparkled with the last remains of sunshine. Slowly it disappeared, while Nay and Kairi set up their blanket on a boulder overlooking the translucent pool.

With awestruck wonder, Kairi laughed, "Wow, Naya, this is amazing. It's so quiet." Her voice had become but a whisper as her mind, body, and soul was transfixed on the water below. Naya chuckled, knowing that her friend would appreciate this relaxation. She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail (more like a stub, because Naya has short hair). Leaning back on the hard surface, she watched as the sun disappeared taking the light and out came the night.

A cold breeze made both girls slightly shiver; it was unusual for the summer nights to be this chilly. Closing her eyes and listening to nature's song around her, Naya found her inner peace, which she longed to feel. On the other hand, Kairi, stilled focusing on the waters 12 feet from her sitting spot, found a strange tranquility at watching the little ripples in the clear water. An image manifested itself in her eyes, revealing a secret, a world between worlds, a castle, mansion, tower, and….awkwardly an amusement park. Kinda like Disney world but it had more of a fantasy aspect about it.

Everything was all well, until the girls heard a voice, something sort of like a cackle and a chuckle put together that groaned like a monster. It sent chills racing up their spines, making Naya come to attention and Kairi deathly still.

-Let's play a game…it goes like this, win and you live, die and you lose.

Both were fully aware of this voice, and Naya with her cynical attitude expected the worst to come about. The message startled them, sending the girls to peek a little further down towards the waters. It had turned a dark and gloomy color clouded with water looked like withered lily pads. The tranquil pool had a warning all over it.

"Maybe we should leave…" Kairi whispered, as if talking louder would upset an invisible entity.

Naya nodded in agreement, slipping her bag over her shoulder, ready to sprint out of here. Kairi placed her hand on unstable red clay, which collapsed under her touch. Panic reflected in both the girls' eyes. Kairi mostly because she knew she was about to fall into strange waters, and Naya, because she knew that even if she tried to catch her, she would be pulled down with her friend. With an instinct to save her friend, Naya reached out, grabbing her friend by the arm. It almost seemed that they would make it out of this, but some games have loopholes, this one for example had a lot. The ground beneath Naya's outstretched body sunk in, the boulder disappearing into thin air. Not fair.

"What th-." Naya barely could say before the fall sensation took away her breath.

-Let's begin…

Kairi and Naya heard the voice again, fretting of what they would meet when they fell into the water. A cool sensation surrounded their bodies, both instinctively kicking their way to the surface. With no progress, Naya and Kairi opened their mouths in attempt to scream because of their intense hysteria. Each of them swallowed the water that had a bittersweet taste to it, and all sense in their body had gone numb. They were pulled into the depths of the water, consuming and altering their reality.

Authors Note:

Hi guys,

I'm kinda new at this fan fiction stuff, but since I am an advent fan of HNKNA, I though I would give it a try. My writing style tends to drive a lot of people insane, I like to put gruesome and supernatural twists on things….so excuse me if its weird at first. I hope you enjoy ;D there is a lot more coming your way. I can't wait to hear any feedback, I am open to any suggestions to improve my writing style


End file.
